Weak spot
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: We all have our weak spot, for Harry it was always girl named Jill random girl he meet in park, now she is back and nothing will be like it used to be. Warnings inside


Weak spot

Paring: Harry/Oc (Jill) Oc (Jill)/Luna/Harry

Summary: We all have our weak spot, for Harry it was always girl named Jill random girl he meet in park, now she is back and nothing will be like it used to be.

Warning: Sexual themes, drugs, suicidal teens, alcohol using, rape maybe others

Disclaimer: I don't anything form HP University or Hp University

Weak Spot

Harry remembered day when he had first meet Jillian or just Jill as she called herself, she was weird girl with black straight hair and gigantic greenish/silver eye, and she had round face and small pointy nose, she did smile but she had really hateful look in her eyes.

But she was brave and was first one who had ever talked to Harry and stand up for Dudley and well end up breaking Dudley's nose, even if late Dudley blamed Harry for it.

She was only person who cared about him and spent time with him school and outside of school even if they weren't allowed to stay in her or Harry's place. Harry asked once why they could stay in her house her reason was that her parents were sick and that they needed rest much as possible.

Harry remembered that once he gave one innocent kiss to her and she had smiled wildly.

But nothing last forever, when Harry had got his Hogwarts letter, Jill told she was moving and that she wasn't sure if she was going to see Harry ever again.

And that was last time for long time when he hear about Jill, it wasn't until death of Sirius when he would meet Jill again…

Harry was sitting in bar called Fellows it was old and crappy bar close of 12 Grimmauld Place, but Harry liked it was quit place where was small dance floor and only few people were watching football, owner of place was Sam Mallory with his wife Helen Mallory nee Shepard, neither them care about Harry or asked his age they just let him sit in there and drink.

Harry had visited there for while now, after all he had show middle finger to wizard world, his so called family and to biggest asshole world carried Dumbledore.

Harry was drinking his fourth beer when someone sits next to him.

"Vodka martini and tequila, please." Female and somehow so familiar voice says and some reason Harry turns his head little bit even he doesn't truly give a shit.

But what Harry sees is something surprising it is Jillian "Jill" Tiffany Farrow his childhood best friend.

"Jill?" Harry unbelievable manner and girl smiles devilish smile but there is weird hint of fire and anger in her eyes.

"Hello Harry missed me? Since I, clearly missed you." She says and lights Camel cigarette and looks hungrily absent bottle in wall.

"Where were you?" I as all Harry can ask, and he looks her more closely. She had changed her hair was messy, her skin was pale as snow, there scars in wrists and she was clearly was cutter, she had needle puncture marks in her arm, she looked tired but what surprised Harry was her dress it was red silk dress that showed her but much but had elegant look, and instead band shirt wearing Jill that Harry remembered he saw Jill that look like high level prostitute that you could pick up from some gentleman's club (Harry remembered when Sirius and he had gone to one as birthday present).

"I had been here and there mostly in rehab and the closed ward for depression." She says lightly while she orders other tequila shot and mojito's.

She gives Harry one and tells him to drink it.

"Were, are your parents?" Harry asks and she snickers but there is long silence until she speaks "They are death, stomach tumour got dad and mother shot herself."

"I'm sorry." Harry says and orders beers to them.

"No need to be sorry for mother she was weak unlike dad who fight till end, and after all life is much more frightening than death, in death you got peace, in here you suffer this miserable shit hole where you are either dying slowly inside, kill yourself or live fully and show middle finger to rest of world, so tell me Harry why you chose kill yourself slowly?" Her voice is calm but there is typical hint of coldness and that hate she always had.

"I just have lost too many people and I'm fucking tired this shit that others except me to do, and tell me why you are here to kill yourself slowly?" Harry answers and first time Jill gives one true smile.

"Because I want die I have wanted it for long time but yet I wanna live, that's why I'm here because I don't know what do with my pathetic excuse of life, I just wanted be free, but truth is you never be free unless you die, I have took so many overdoses that it is almost pathetic that I'm still alive." She says and drinks absent and goes to dance floor where she dances hypnotizing manner.

"Dance with me, Harry." Is all she says and somehow Harry drags himself into dance floor, but what Harry wasn't except that his manhood would have that sort attention after Jill love tease and rub herself against him.

"Come home with me." Is all Harry is able say in drunk but she smiles at him, but there is lies and self hate behind that well practised smile.

When they get 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry notice she is looking him different manner there is lust in her eyes and he feels that something old and ancient beast had wake inside him.

"You know, you can fuck me if you want." Jill says bored manner opens her dress and let it fall into ground. Suddenly Harry can't control his anger or his lust and soon he pushes her against wall harshly and biting her neck. Jill moans slightly and soon she pushes Harry away from her.

"If you want me take me if you are able." Jill says daringly and soon they are in Sirius parent's king side bed where Harry is getting blow job and after Jill finish she goes top of biting and kissing Harry's chest and neck, but suddenly she stops and gives Harry dark but lustful look and she whisper "I want you to force me to take you… take me coldly as you can."

For while Harry looks girl he thought he knew but the animal inside him is screaming at joy.

Harry notice Jill has gone all her fours and suddenly sadistic smile comes his face.

"You want be my slut, now I going to make you one." Harry says coldly and forces himself to Jill who is screaming with pleasure and pain every thrust that Harry makes harder and faster while pulling her hair same time as he takes her.

Next morning Harry woke up and he notice Jill next to him, she was covered with bruises and scratches.

"Didn't your auntie teach you that staring is rude?" She asks dry voice and she sits up.

"I'm sorry." Harry says guilt and blunt manner earning slap from Jill.

"Don't say you are sorry, you aren't some weakling Harry and don't you hurt or raped me, I wanted it since it's only few ways I feel myself alive." Jill says and gives death glare until she leaves for room for while and come back with bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I think we should get some fun in our lives." Jill says matter of fact manner while she gives him glass full of Jack Daniels and starts drink her own.

"Maybe we should have. You know you were always been my weak spot." Harry says and for while Jill thinks what she should answer until she decides "Then you are rather stupid, I'm not wise choice to weak spot."

Latter that day they leave out after Jill had found god knows where white polo shirt, black jeans and combat boots.

They walk in park where end up smoking normal cigarettes and some weed and first time in his life Harry won't give fuck about what happens around him, but then Luna joins them and things get weird, since Luna and Jill get along so well with out warning Harry is sitting Sirius house watching lesbian sex and he has so hard on that it almost wrong.

Harry remember girl that was killed last night Emma Crowley, her name was she was brutally raped and killed by stabbing and she had been same bar as Harry and Jill where until she disappeared and found death in alley way, but Harry couldn't think that for long since Jill licking Luna pussy was hot.

"Want join in, Harry?" Jill asks playfully and soon Harry joins in.

Days of summer goes by and Harry enjoys he nights with Jill and some nights with Luna until she leaves home and then one night Jill brings present for him girl named Marie Campbell, she is tied in bed and there is much more sadistic and colder look in Jill's face.

"What she is doing here?" Harry asks even if answer is rather obvious.

"What you think, she is here to please you." Jill says simply like it was talking about weather.

"I guess she isn't here willingly and no I won't rape her." Harry says but Jill laughs coldly.

"Of yes you will or I will and she end up dying in that. Grow pair Harry you never will win Voldemort if you're such goody, goody pussy. It is just one rape, I quarantine after it she won't remember a thing and maybe she will enjoy this." Jill says let her knife cut Marie's cheek.

Soon Marie scream in pain and Harry knows he has stop her, but he knows Jill won't just quit, he knows what he has to do, even if it disgust him, but he also knows Jill isn't liar.

"I do it." Harry says weakly, making Jill smiles happily but surprised manner.

"I make sure she won't scream and I keep my promise she won't remember any of this afterwards." Jill says and covers Marie's mouth while Harry has to force himself inside her, but Jill gets sadistic pleasure only for looking.

When Harry is done he can't look Jill or Marie, but tells to Jill take care her as she promised, without knowing that Jill cuts Marie's throat open and watch when Marie chokes her own blood.

Jill leaves Harry for while until Dumbledore visit to see him and tell that Harry should stay rest of summer in Dursley and he had go to home tomorrow, same night someone set Dursleys house on fire and barbequed Dursley to their deaths.

Jill comes back and talks about their deaths with Harry, who found out Dursley died for arsonist who was teen age male.

Harry spent time with Jill who is much stronger and happier than before and soon Harry returns Hogwarts with muggleborn Jill and Luna who is pregnant.

Something in Jill changes she becomes more protective toward Luna, but some people teased and called Luna a whore, but they end up being either killed or beat up in coma.

Like Marietta, Cormac and Crabbe end death mysterious manner Marietta was poisoned during sex, Cormac was stabbed multiply times and Crabbe throat was ripped open while Ginny was beat up with baseball bat, Nott kid had some sort accident with whooping willow and Zachariah Smith end up taking over dose heroin.

Luna had baby girl they named her Tiffany after Jill since some random way Jill broth them together even they had this strange threesome thing, but it didn't affect them.

"I think Draco tries to hurt Dumbledore." Harry says and Jill nods slightly.

"What you want do them kill him or what?" Jill ask blood thirsty manner and Harry glares at her.

"Don't worry Harry, I figure out how we deal with this… Like, I always do." Jill says quietly.

Some days later…

"Avada Kedavra." Jill says and soon Draco Malfoy lies death front of them.

Harry stares Jill at shocked but soon he notices Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Hermione are staring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MATE!" Ron yells while others stare at him.

"Jill why you did do it?" Harry ask despaired manner, Jill only smiles evilly.

"Harry, what are you talking about there is nobody else in here but you." Hermione say worried, but shocked manner.

"Don't lie Jill is right here!" Harry yells but they all look him insane manner.

"Harry mate are you okay? I don't mind that you killed ferret but still." Ron say dumb manner.

"I didn't kill him Jill did! Tell them Jill" Harry yells and Jill just smiles insane manner and her eyes had turn completely silver and her hair has start come lighter.

"Oh Harry you haven't realize it? They can see me since I'm in your mind, I'm you, the darker side of you." Jill says sick sweet manner and look in her eyes is insane as look in Bellatrix eyes.

"NO YOU ARE LYING!" Harry yells now much more angrily.

"No I'm not I'm inside your mind you created me, since you need saviour from hell hole called Dursley's, you created me to protect you, and that was your escape way when life was shit and when you need lie thinks you had done, but I enjoy to play part of murderer and psycho killer, when you could accept the fact that you are murderer, rapist and just as crazy as you image friend." Jill says and Harry goes his knees, crying and sobbing "No I'm didn't do any of those things."

"Oh please you enjoyed them all killing, torturing and raping those girls Emma and Marie if I remember correct, you take care of Cormac, Marietta and Crabbe you had hard one for it, you should done better with those other Ginny, Nott kid and that piece of shit, Smith kid. But truth is you needed me to believe you didn't do those things and that you weren't rotten, dirty and bad as rest of us, you joined it did you? I mean you must joy when you killed Dursley' you laughed and you were your happiest at then. You can't hate me after all; your imagination friend was your weak spot, smart I must say." Jill says and Harry looks her horrified manner and soon all those memories flashes front his eyes all those rapes, beatings, torturing, setting Dursley's house on fire, killing and beating his school mates and he is actually enjoying it by all his heart.

"No." Is all Harry is able say and Jill gives her trademark smile of devil.

"Yes, Harry and before you how Luna saw me was, it is because she always been unstable and moonshine clearly didn't help but she saw me one of her hallucination but I never fucked her you did. Why I disappeared was because that damn school letter, you though you didn't need me anymore so I decide leave you until you need me once again and yes I know you would need me. I'm one who keeps you strong, we gonna chive so much and after all I'm never going to leave you, we call kill them all." Jill says insane manner.

"NO Jill we won't!" Harry almost screams angrily.

"Harry you need doctor." Hermione says terrified manner and Harry gives her demonic look.

"She and they are going to put you into nut house." Jill says bored manner.

"No get out of my head." Harry begs and Jill laughs.

"No I can't do that we are going to be together forever, I'm your weak spot remember? And you aren't able let me go." Jill says and Harry screams.

"No I finish you." Harry says strongly and soon he jumps off tower.

2 years later…

"Yes mister Potter here tried suicide two years ago, he was coma in six months but he is getting better mentally and physically very well. I'm sure you will get alone well Miss Bradshaw." Healer Crane says and young healer nods.

"I let you get know each other." Crane says and young healer sit front of Harry, who isn't looking at her.

"Hello Mister Potter, I'm Adeline Bradshaw your new mind healer." She introduces herself and Harry looks at her shocked and whispers one word "Jill."

"Yes Harry your weak spot is back and like I promised we will be together forever."


End file.
